Episode 06 - Tried To Send My Yell!
is the sixth episode of Kiratto Pri☆Chan. It aired in Japan on TV Tokyo on May 13th, 2018. Content Summary Emo is frustrated after her younger brother calls her an embarrassment and tells her to stop cheering for him. She stubbornly respects his wishes but struggles to adapt to her inability to show support. Plot As the most lively of cheerleaders Emo has taken it upon herself to be there for her younger brother Shunta's baseball game. While he is flustered and finds it hard to focus, his team finds her behavior amusing- as do their parents. This worsens when she threatens to reveal his secret should be do poorly. The following day Shunta confronts Emo in the middle of her "secret practice" and she scolds him for interrupting. He complains that she was being too loud and she realizes she forgot to plug the cord to her headphones in. He is annoyed to find out that she is preparing for his upcoming anniversary match since joining the team- and he asks her to stop. This concept shocks Emo to her very core and they begin to bicker, bringing their dispute into the kitchen while her mother serves her husband breakfast. Emo is unable to understand why Shunta wouldn't want her cheering him on anymore, and he claims that he doesn't like it and how embarrassing she is. She doesn't understand, even as he explains how he gets made fun of until their grandmother approaches to explain how a young boy thinks at his age in hopes of helping her. They wonder if he will do alright though, since her cheering usually makes him do better; however this only angers him and he tells her off. Leaving them to coldly give each other the shoulder as their family watches on. At school Emo apologizes for having to cancel their plans so suddenly. She explains how bratty her brother has been lately and is highly disappointed since they had prepared to do a Cheering Live event for PriChan. But after a moment of conversation she suggests they spend the remainder of the day brainstorming for a brand new idea- which is easier said than done when it turns out they still don't have anything after heading to Prism Stone. They observe various advertisements and try to think of a good idea, which only causes Emo to throw a small tantrum until they are joined by Meganee and Yuzuru. She explains that unless they try to encourage their fans to see how much fun they have, they won't have any. They need to be more serious or else their fans will lose interest, and Yuzuru suggests they try to plan something exciting. Later into the day Emo attempts to come up with a new idea. She approaches Shunta, who has just finished practice and she attempts to compliment him. She brings up their program again- but he is still angry and he insults her by claiming she isn't serious about PriChan since she hardly has any fans. The following day Emo watches as her family prepares to leave for Shunta's game. She is still bitter as he teases her, and she explains how he told her not to come when her grandmother asks. While her mother is concerned her grandmother is sure she will be fine; until they see her briskly turn away and leave. She meets up with Mirai and Rinka and they start up a last-minute segment known as "Easy Cooking Challenge!", but it is obvious her heart isn't in it as she spaces out and has to force herself to pay attention throughout the entire video. Mirai and Rinka notice this but they keep going, with Emo making an impressive -but wrong- omelette, followed by a cucumber chain instead of a salad, using a mixer and getting her cream everywhere, and burning her fish. As their friends from school observe this, the trio notice how odd Emo is acting. They wonder if she ate something off, and several fans contact Rinka to ask if she is okay. Mirai asks her and she claims she is okay- although they all notice and wonder if they should take a break. However, she finds herself distracted upon noticing the time. The game at the brand new baseball stadium is beginning; and as it is owned by Anna, she appears to make the very first pitch in game to celebrate. She easily wins over the crowd with her products and cutesy behavior, but Shunta and his friends find themselves a little uneasy. He notices his family nearby, and they assure that even if they have less cheering they will do their best. He steps up to the plate for the first pitch, and Anna remarks on the familiarity of his surname- although she can't connect it. Before he pitches, his teammates distract him by bringing up how Emo isn't there, and after he yells at them for it, they appear disappointed that she didn't show up since they actually enjoy her. Their fawning over Emo causes him to grow angry again though, and Anna throws the ball with great accuracy- but he accidentally beams her in the face with it. Despite the pain she is in Anna easily shrugs it off and walks away with Sara and her maid. The announcer claims she will return after the game but Shunta finds himself distracted. By now the girls insist on making Emo take a break after she falls down and makes a mess. Mirai continues recording and she cleans herself off, noticing the time again before forcing herself to focus on PriChan. Meanwhile, Shunta and his team are startled by their tougher rivals who belong to the Akagi Stadium. They question the fact they are foreign, and from where she resides, Anna explains how she put together a team to celebrate the evening as she takes tea from her made. Sara is impressed but asks if it was necessary, and to Anna's shock her team has zero points. Sara points out that they're probably suffering from jet lag though, and they watch as one of Shunta's female teammates strikes out; followed by another male, and lastly Shunta, who they recognize as the boy from before. She is delighted after he strikes out, considering he hit her in the face. Suddenly, Emo snaps out of her thoughts to see that she has burned the food she had been preparing and the smoke released from it causes the sprinkler from above her to go off and drench her. The same is shown happening to Shunta as he snaps out of his own daze and struggles to catch the ball and taking so long that the other team gains a point. His parents fear he really does need Emo, leaving their grandmother to wonder what is going on through her mind at the team. Having given up, the girls call break and they head outside as Emo admits to being unable to focus. She is aware of it, and they deduce it's probably because of Shunta. She insists they are wrong despite the evidence, and she brings up her conversation with him from the other day. She can't help but think about it; although she claims not to care about him. Rather then let her moan about it, Mirai bluntly points out how unlike herself she is today. Her energetic attitude is what helps others, and if she is really bothered and has something to say she has to do just do it. Their words break through to her and eagerly she rises up, realizing she must do something. The announcer reveals the game is in its final inning, and Shunta's team manages to get a bunt before Shunta takes his turn. While he tries to focus, a time out is suddenly called and to the teams horror, a new pitcher is called into the game by the name of Gandoromu. Everyone tries to claim this isn't fair but Anna doesn't care, having a grudge against Shunta now. He gets two strikes and tries to remain strong for everyone's sake, but he knows he can't possibly win. It's then he remembers how Emo was acting the other day when suddenly the stadium lights shut off and a large monitor turns out. He is surprised to see Emo, while his family and friends express relief. Anna is shocked by Emo's presence as Sara points out they must be related, and they all watch -along with people from all over- as she apologizes for what she has done to upset him recently. She explains how much her cheering means to both of them, and she plans on trying even harder to convey her feelings to him and everybody else. Her message manages to earn her enough Likes and gain permission to put on a performance. She agrees and changes into the "Cheerleader Green Coord", appearing on stage to perform "Love Love Sensor". To her surprise, she manages to trigger Kiratto Chance but she excitedly resumes her performance as her coord changes. Encouraged, her brother manages to send the ball flying into the audience, earning them a home run as the ball is caught by Anju. As Shunta and Gandoromu exchange handshakes, Anna angrily fumes over being made a fool off by both siblings now- but she decides to let it go for now and return to the stadium to do her ending celebration. A warn out Emo wonders if her brother managed to see her performance, and after her friends assure her that he probably did, she tiredly heads for home. She is surprised when they cross each others paths, and he reveals that he managed to win the game thanks to her cheering. However, Emo excitedly latches onto him in a tight embrace and promises to cheer for his following games next year as well. In a better mood Shunta agrees, although he asks her to calm down a little. Meanwhile, having changed attire Anna arrives on stage but to her anger everyone has already left. Sara tries to calm her down but this causes her much aggravation. Characters ''Note: ''All characters are listed in order of their first appearances in the episode. Trivia * Emo Moegi did her first solo live. ** She also did her first Kiratto Chance. * This is the first episode where Mirai Momoyama does not perform. * Emo's family members made their first appearence. Videos Episode Preview Links Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Anime Category:Episodes